1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode and the fabricating method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-emitting diode having nano columns and the fabricating method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in illumination because of its long service life and compact size. However, to further replace the traditional lighting apparatus, the LEDs need to improve themselves at the luminous efficiency for higher brightness and lower heat generation.
Structurally, the LEDs is stacked by a continuous epitaxial growth, and the multi-quantum well therein is in a structure of platform, which limits the light emitting in an area same as that of the substrate of the stacked structure of an LED. Traditionally, the brightness of the LED is enhanced by way of forming a nano-scale structure on a multi-quantum well layer which increases the surface area thereof. However, since the formed nanostructure is randomly disordered and the improvement of the luminous efficiency is still limited.